


Milking the Cow

by DropIt (reddysteddy)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Come Inflation, Creampie, Exhaustion, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/DropIt
Summary: Keralis pays Bloomsuma a visit after a long day of milking.
Relationships: Keralis/Xisuma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Milking the Cow

Keralis cups Xisuma in his hands, plump tit meat spilling through his fingers. A trickle of milk flows down the cow's chest as he traces his compass sized nipples. 

Xisuma moans softly and lays back in his seat where he is still strapped to the deactivated milking machine. Despite being used all day his cock throbs weakly in its tube, another dribble of precome sliding against the see through glass. His head lowers just enough for the architect to kiss his forehead before getting thrown back again as tender, nimble fingers grasp the peaks of his nips. Keralis takes advantage of his exposed neck to suck a necklace of hickies into his skin between his ears and collarbone. 

Had Xisuma had the energy he would have begged his lover to use his mouth on his breasts. He would hold his tits around his shaft and fuck him until his red tip showered his face with semen and lick off his lips happily before lapping up his own milk from his massive teats. But he had been so thoroughly fucked that all he could do is take whatever is given to him, whether it's too much or too little. 

Keralis straddles his lap and grinds against the tube, so close to giving him the friction he needs. Xisuma whines- it is quiet and hoarse, but he manages to be audible. 

"Have you been a good cow?", the builder asks sweetly. Xisuma summons his strength to nod faintly. Keralis grins at him with that devilish smile he has grown used to and slowly lowers his hand to the latch of the tube. 

"Do you think you deserve a reward?". Xisuma's fingers curl. He knows that Keralis wants this as badly as he does, he just wants to make him beg for it. So cruel to him after a hard day's work. 

"Yes", he whispers. His yellow hided hips roll slightly, struggling to loosen the tube just enough to free himself.

The hand on his breast squeezes gently, making him keen. The tube opens with a soft click. Xisuma's bovine cock springs out, sliding between Keralis' warm cheeks. Keralis flinches involuntarily at the sensation, making a spurt of arousal squirt onto the floor nearby. 

The architect braces himself on his shoulders as he lifts his hips. The cow's cock raises to its full height unrestricted by the other man. It's long enough to poke his rib cage and as fat as his arm. The veins covering it pulse needily as more fluid rolls down its surface, catching on the medial ring before sliding down to the hefty balls beneath it. 

Keralis straightens his legs until there is barely any bend in his knees. He rubs the head against his hole for a moment before sitting down. About half of it fit in him on the first go. Xisuma's body shook. He reached for the other man's palms and squeezed him hard, struggling not to cum immediately. 

The architect raised himself until only the flaring head was inside and thrust himself down again. This time he went all the way, ass smacking against his full sack. 

The cow belted out an unrestrained cry and sharply bucked his hips up. Keralis bounced in his lap as he was lifted into the air, only connected to the ground by the admin's cock. He landed hard and then was thrust up again, and again, never touching his thighs for more than a second. 

The admin's tits jiggled and shook with every movement. A prominent bulge appeared in the other man's stomach every time he bottomed out. Slobber ran down the cow's chin as he fucked both of them closer and closer to orgasm.

Xisuma wrenched his hands free and grabbed Keralis' hips. With a steely grip that did not match his lethargy from earlier he held the architect against his pelvis as he buried himself as deep as he could inside of him. Load after load of thick semen filled the other man. His torso became soaked as milk flowed freely from his breasts. 

Keralis' belly pooched out slightly as he took what he was given. His eyes crossed before screwing shut, tongue lolling out of his mouth. His own cock drippled white cum, lost among the sweet cream already on the cow's stomach. 

The climax stretched on, forcing the admin's body to squirt for over a minute. Finally his cock began to shrink and the rest of his body went limp. He collapsed in the seat, completely exhausted. Keralis stayed on him, slick fluid dripping from his hole. 

He wrapped his arms around his admin and leaned forwards.

"Such a good cow", he cooed. 

His grip tightened as he felt his shaft harden inside of him again.


End file.
